


m.soundcloud.com/pepi_jy

by xinnuh



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Markjin, Social Media, fluffy adorable mark, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinnuh/pseuds/xinnuh
Summary: Jinyoung finally creates a Soundcloud account.





	

A Markjin Series

* * *

 

"Jinyoung hyung, when are you planning on creating a Soundcloud account?" Youngjae asked, laying flatly on his stomach on his own bed with Coco cuddling beside him. Youngjae had uploaded recent tracks in his Soundcloud and by far he already had 12 tracks in his account.

  
Jinyoung shrugged, "I don't know. I want to make account but I'm kind or waiting for a right time to make one", munching on his snack while flopping comfortably down on his boyfriend's own bed.

  
The rest of the members have already made their own account, filled with either their own tracks or a repost of their favorite artist's tracks. Jaebum and Youngjae had their account named under their producer name _Def_ and _Ars_. The rest of the members repost tracks from Chris Brown, Tyga, Kid Ink, Gucci Mane and other Western Hiphop Artist and from time to time repost their own member's track to show support and to also promote it, never forgetting to comment how good the song is.

  
Jinyoung thought about it for quite a while now and felt okay with the idea but mostly he thought about the fans and how they would react, he also had his tracks buried deep in his laptop waiting to be uploaded and heard by the mass, he also had the studio and the raw version of Higher which him and Mark performed during their tour. Everything complete in his laptop, it's only a matter of time for him to release it.

  
Jinyoung opened his App Store and typed "Soundcloud" then installed it after typing his Apple ID Password, "Guess i'll make one", flopping down on his stomach with Mark's pillow, supporting his chest.

  
"What are you making?" Jinyoung heard his boyfriend, Mark, said. He turned his head from the voice's source and saw Mark leaning on the door frame while drying his damp hair with a towel, Mark had only his grey sweatpants on while comfortably topless after a cold shower. Jinyoung instantly smiled at him and rose  
from the bed, properly sitting on it again.

  
"A Soundcloud account"

  
Mark made an "O" shape with his mouth, surprised at his boyfriend finally creating an account on Soundcloud, "About time!" he said as he made his way to his bed, sitting down beside Jinyoung

  
"I told him to. Thank me" Youngjae spoke, who seemed to have played with Coco who was now settled over his stomach, biting and licking Youngjae's fingers.

  
Mark laughed his usual high-pitched laugh and thanked Youngjae

  
"So what song are you going to upload first?" Mark perked up and rested his chin over Jinyoung's shoulder to see his boyfriend's progress.

  
"I still haven't came up with a username" he said, facing his way towards Mark, he could smell Mark's minty shampoo dancing around his nose, inhaling his scent a little longer than usual. Mark looked up at him with his doe, dark brown eyes and pouted at him trying to think of a username suitable for his dandy boyfriend.

  
"How about DaddyJinyoung94?"

Mark giggled at his made up username making Jinyoung crunch his nose in disapproval.

  
"Eww" Jinyoung expressed his disgust in English.

  
"Jinyoung94! DandyJinyoung! JinyounglovesMark! JinyoungrawrMark!" Youngjae suggested, obviously teasing the older one, he laughed hard earning Coco to bob up and down.

  
"pepi_jy like your instagram" Mark suggested this time, he wasn't teasing nor laughing, still resting his chin on Jinyoung's shoulder while enveloping him around the waist with his arms. Jinyoung nodded and prayed to God that the username still isn't taken.

  
There was a check mark after the username stating it wasn't taken and is available. Jinyoung saved the username and was done without uploading a profile photo and a header.

  
"You're not going to upload a photo?" Mark's deep voice vibrated on his shoulder and replied with a nod, "I'm going to focus more on my tracks than my photo"

  
Mark leaned to the opposite side and eyed impressively at his boyfriend, "Oh! So manly~" he smirked.

  
The rest of the boys seemed to finally realized Jinyoung got an account when they get notified of a new follower. Everyone started to follow him back and browse through his empty account.

  
"You should upload a track or two" Jaebum suggested who was lazily laying and occupying all the spaces on the couch making the other boys sit on the floor with no choice.

  
"What track shall I post first though?"

  
"How about that ballad song you've worked last year? What was that title? Parking night? Parknight? Uhh.." Jackson titled his head trying to think of the song title.

  
"Night in the park. 관원에서 밤을" Jinyoung corrected Jackson who brightened at the title he was thinking about.

  
"Ah yes! That! What's the meaning of the song though?"

  
"It's about a couple who spends their night at a park. duh Jackson"

  
"Why don't you post Higher, hyung? Fans wanted to head the studio version ever since the tour" Yugyeom suggested, passing by the living room to the kitchen.

  
"I'll browse through my folder" Jinyoung said, making his way to his own room and scanned through his tracks stored in his laptop. He pouted his plump lips in both confusion and concentration, he wanted to post one track for this day and maybe post most of his self-composed songs later tomorrow. He thought about what Yugyeom suggested and about making the IGOT7's happy, with much debating with himself and overthinking he made a decision and posted Higher as the 1st track on his account.

  
Pressing 'Upload'. Add track. Edit Title.

  
_Higher (Mark & Jinyoung)_

 

Upload.

  
This was the moment Jinyoung was amazed and surprised by the fans because a couple of minutes after posting the tack, it already had thousands of reposts, likes and comments saying: 'Finally!' 'I've been waiting for this!' 'Thank you Jinyoung oppa' and so much more.

  
Jinyoung's sliding door banged open and saw Bambam with his handphone on hand and a grin on his face, "Finally, hyung! Impressive" after that Bambam shut the door hard earning Jinyoung a headache from it.

  
The members reposted and liked the track showing support from the Dandy boy, he smiled at himself and scanned for more comments to read.

  
He knew Mark had seen the post so it wasn't a shock for him to see a comment from his ever supportive boyfriend but the content of the comment had rather gave him a shock, shock not as in happy shock but shock like shock-shock, very shock.

  
_Mark_Tuan commented: **Love the song, babe**_

  
Blood rushed to his cheeks, feeling hot and a little bit of red from the sudden reveal "What will the fans think of the comment?" he thought

  
He viewed the comment once more but an error came, saying he could no longer view the comment. Mark must have deleted it in panic. He smiled and laughed to himself about Mark's clumsy nature.

  
Opening the app to Twitter, he was welcomed by a flood of screencaps and screenshots of Mark's comment saying Markjin is real. Markjin is life. Asdfghkkjl. He got up from his bed and walked his way to Mark and Youngjae's shared room, he gave it a soft knock before peeping his head inside the room.

  
"Hyung" he called Mark who is obviously flustered and red, eyes on his own handphone, his eyes traveled to Jinyoung. He chewed on his bottom lip and said "Oops".

  
"It's all over twitter now" Jinyoung restrained a giggle and Youngjae who knew about the situation laughed boisterously.

  
"Shit! I'm screwed" Mark squealed, burying himself and covering himself with this white duvet mumbling incoherent words, maybe cursing himself for being so clumsy.

  
Jinyoung softly closed the door and flopped over Mark who was still mumbling and cursing, he tightly hugged Mark over the duvet and giggled, nuzzling himself on what seems to be Mark's head, "You're so cute, _**babe**_ ".

  
Mark peeked at Jinyoung over the sheet, blushing really hard and said a muffled "Shut Up"

  
Jinyoung gave his boyfriend a long peck on the forehead, he was so cute and adorable and Jinyoung couldn't seem to get enough of a flustered Mark.

  
Fuckboy Mark to a Flustered Mark.

Jinyoung couldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and edited this on my phone so I apologize for some errors. Tweet me @morituan if you'd like to suggest some markjin imagines because I would be glad to write about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and edited this on my phone so I apologize for some errors. Tweet me @morituan if you'd like to suggest some markjin imagines because I would be glad to write about it.


End file.
